Description: The Interdisciplinary Oncology Unit is the clinical trials shared resource of the Cancer Center. It helps formulate studies in an advisory capacity; it is responsible for the conduct of institutional clinical trials; and it implements and maintains a new data management system developed by Dr. Gams. In this submission the IOU is combined with the Ambulatory Oncology Unit, which in the last grant application, was a separate resource. With the opening of the new hospital, the number of beds dedicated to institutional clinical trials is said to have gone from 16 to 34, then increased to 64. A large number of institutional Phase I and II protocols are open and active although the accrual rates do not seem to be robust. Many of the studies have been supported by NCI contracts to do Phase I and II studies. Research nurses are responsible for the identification of eligible patients for clinical studies and for enrollment in clinical trials, and the data managers for are responsible for the recording, quality control and auditing of data.